


your thighs are the closet to narnia

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Insecure Louis, M/M, Top!Harry, kind of bottom!louis, louis hates his thighs, thighs fucking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drogi Louisie,</p><p>Naprawdę chcę pieprzyć Twoje uda.</p><p>Kocham, Harry</p><p>((aka jeden z tych shotów, w których Louis nienawidzi swoich ud, ale Harry je kocha. Bardzo.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	your thighs are the closet to narnia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your thighs are the closet to narnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958638) by [an_idle_teen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_idle_teen/pseuds/an_idle_teen). 



> **Od Tłumaczki:** To **SMUT (+18)** , ludzie, więc czytacie na własną odpowiedzialność. Ten shot jest słodki i gorący, więc mam nadzieję, że go polubicie :) Poza tym, od dawna chciałam przetłumaczyć coś z Louisem niepewnym swojego ciała :D

\- Cholera jasna, Haz. Nie mam się w co ubrać! - Louis jęczy a jego głos odbija się echem się w szafie przez którą obecnie wygląda (cóż za cholernie nieśmieszna gra słów*).

Harry po prostu potrząsa głową na swojego chłopaka i śmieje się, bo - Louis, kochanie, kupujesz sobie nowy strój przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu, o czym ty do cholery gadasz?

Louis nie odpowiada, nadal mamrocząc do siebie, podczas gdy przekopuje wszystkie swoje jeansy. W końcu ma wybrany sweter - kremowo biały, który zdaniem Harry'ego Louis ukradł z jego części szafy bo jest ogromny na jego drobnym ciele (ale Harry nic o tym nie mówi bo wszyscy wiedzą, że kocha kiedy Louis kradnie jego ubrania).

Po kolejnych pięciu minutach Louisa przeszukującego spodnie, Harry zaczyna robić się trochę niecierpliwy. Jest ubrany i czeka aż Louis skończy już dłuższy moment, przez co pewnie się spóźnią. - Skarbie, za niedługo musimy zobaczyć się z chłopakami bo inaczej pójdą bez nas i będziemy spóźnieni na wywiad! - Harry jęczy, stukając obcasem o drewnianą podłogę w ich sypialni.

\- Dobra! Nieważne, - Louis syczy, szybko chwytając parę rurek khaki i szybko wciskając je na bokserki, potykając się, kiedy haczą o jego vansy. (Harry może lub nie czuć drobne ukłucie rozczarowania, kiedy te wspaniałe uda zostają zakryte). Spogląda w wielkie lustro i delikatnie marszczy brwi. - Jesteś teraz, kurwa, szczęśliwy?

\- Um, tak sądzę, - Harry mówi pokornie, czując się źle za pośpieszanie Louisa, kiedy _wie_ , że jego chłopak lubi mieć trochę czasu na przygotowanie się i wie, że Louis potrzebuje wybrać coś, co naprawdę mu sie podoba, inaczej czuje się nieswojo cały dzień. - Przepraszam, kochanie...

\- W porządku, rozumiem, - Louis wzdycha, machając delikatną dłonią w powietrzu. - Teraz chodźmy, nie chcemy sie spóźnić, - uśmiecha się, zanim łapie dłoń Harry'ego i wyprowadza wyższego chłopaka z mieszkania.

~

Harry miał (na nieszczęście) rację odnośnie Louisa czującego się nieswojo i czuje się jeszcze gorzej, niż rano. Cały wywiad Louis przesuwał swoje nogi, chwytając uda i bawiąc się rękawami (które musiał podwinąć, bo były za długie i Boże, Harry nie powinien uważać tego za tak urocze).

To sprawia, że serce Harry'ego boli, wiedząc, że Louis nie jest nawet odrobinę pewny siebie. Jest najbardziej niepewny swoich ud, zawsze na nie narzekając, że są za grube, czy zbyt damskie - co jest kurewsko szalone, bo Harry uwielbia uda Louisa i uwielbia jak bardzo męski jest jego chłopak. Po prostu potrzebuje znaleźć sposób, żeby mu to udowodnić.

Jest rozkojarzony przez resztę wywiadu, zbyt pochłonięty w myślach o (silnych, jędrnych, opalonych) udach Louisa.

Kiedy w końcu wpada na rozwiązanie, jego już za ciasne jeansy zaczynają robić się jeszcze ciaśniejsze od tego jak pobudził go pomysł i nigdy nie był bardziej szczęśliwy, i wdzięczny za koniec wywiadu. Nie może się doczekać aż wrócą do mieszkania i pokaże Louisowi jak wspaniałe są jego uda.

~

\- Haz, wszystko w porządku? Byłeś trochę poza zasięgiem podczas wywiadu, - Louis komentuje, kiedy przechodzą przez próg ich mieszkania i Harry prawie chrząka, zanim delikatnie łapie nadgarstek Louisa i prowadzi go do sypialni. Louis podąża za nim bez zbędnych pytań bo zawsze ufa swojemu chłopakowi.

\- Nie sądzę, że byłem jedynym, który był poza zasięgiem, skarbie, - odpowiada, puszczając nadgarstek Louisa i wskazując w stronę ich ogromnego łóżka. Louis łapie wskazówkę i siada na nim. - Ty też nie wyglądałeś na skupionego, - kontynuuje, myśląc o tym jak Louis się wiercił

Louis nie odpowiada, po prostu spogląda w dół na kołdrę w nagłym zainteresowaniu i Harry decyduje, że to czas, żeby wcielić jego plan w życie. Zaczyna się rozbierać, najpierw zdejmując swoją koszulkę i nie może nic poradzić na zadowolony uśmieszek, który pojawia się na jego twarzy, kiedy patrzy jak oczy Louisa się rozświetlają w zainteresowaniu, kiedy na niego spogląda.

Tak bardzo, jak fajne jest rozbieranie się dla Louisa, tak szybko Harry traci swoją cierpliwość i zdejmuje swoje jeansy oraz bokserki ostrym ruchem, rzucając je na drugą stronę sypialni. Z powrotem spogląda na Louisa i jego kutas robi się nawet jeszcze twardszy od tego, co widzi.

Louis trzyma dłoń na swoim penisie, ściskając go wolno przez spodnie, kiedy ogląda Harry'ego. Jego sweter jest już zdjęty (cholera, Harry to przegapił), a jego oczy są czarne z żądzy. To jest naprawdę cholernie gorące. Kiedy dostrzega wzrok Harry'ego, skomle - Haz, skarbie, chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył - i Harry z przyjemnością dałby ponieść się pokusie i pieprzyłby swojego chłopaka prosto w materac, ale.

Musi trzymać się swojego planu, nie może po prostu się poddać, bo Louis leży na łóżku praktycznie o to błagając. Więc potrząsa głową i prawie śmieje się na oburzone - Dlaczego nie?! - Louisa.

\- Uspokój się, kochanie. Wciąż zostaniesz wypieprzony, tylko, - robi pauzę, niepewny jak powiedzieć Louisowi, czego chce bez brzmienia jak szaleniec (albo wariat). Nigdy tak naprawdę o tym nie rozmawiali i Harry nie jest pewien, czy pieprzenie ud jest czymś, co robią pary.

\- Tylko co? - Louis pyta, unosząc brew nieufnie. Nie jest do końca pewien, czy podoba mu się, gdzie to prowadzi - jak jest w stanie zostać wypieprzonym bez posiadania kutasa Harry'ego w sobie? (Ale jeśli to oznacza ich dwójkę nagich i robiących zbereźne rzeczy na łóżku, nie będzie narzekał - cóż, przynajmniej nie za dużo).

\- Um... chciałbym, er, - Harry ponownie się waha, wciąż niepewny jak to wyrazić. - Chciałbym pieprzyć twoje uda.

Cóż. To powinno załatwić sprawę, Harry myśli.

\- Słucham? - Louis teraz nie patrzy Harry'emu w oczy i jest to trochę niepokojące. Louis jest wieloma rzeczami, ale nieśmiałość nie jest jedną z nich.

\- Proszę, skarbie? Sprawię, że to będzie dla ciebie naprawdę dobre, przysięgam, - Harry obiecuje, podchodząc do łóżka i kładąc dłoń na jednym z miękkich (ale wciąż jędrnych) ud Louisa. - Nigdy nie poprosiłbym cię o zrobienie rzeczy, która by ci się nie podobała.

Wtedy Louis się śmieje i ten krótki, suchy dźwięk sprawia, że serce Harry'ego boli. - Wiem, że _mi_ by się podobało, kochanie, ale tobie? Boże, moje uda są takie...

Harry czeka, aż Louis skończy zdanie ale kiedy tego nie robi, mówi - Takie co? Takie idealne, seksowne, jędrne, zachwycające?

\- Przestań! Jesteś obłąkany, - Louis chichocze (kurwa, kurwa, kurwa), podczas gdy Harry sobie żartuje, nawet jeżeli tak naprawdę tego nie robi.

\- Nie żartuję, Louis... Naprawdę, naprawdę kocham twoje uda, - Harrym mówi, delikatnie łapiąc szczękę Louisa, żeby złapać z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Nie chcę, żeby Louis miał co do tego jakiekolwiek wątpliwości.

\- Okej...

\- Tak?

\- Tak. Tak, kurwa, Harry.

~

Po tym jak Louis się zgodził, żeby Harry pieprzył jego uda (cholera jasna), Harry delikatnie popycha jego opaloną pierś, aż chłopak leży na łóżku. Butelka lubrykantu już leży na stoliku nocnym ("Na wszelki wypadek!" Harry broni się, wyłapując prychnięcie Louisa) i łapie ją drżącymi dłońmi. Nie może uwierzyć, że Louis tak bardzo mu ufa. To dosyć niesamowite, naprawdę.

\- Sprawię, że będziesz czuł się tak dobrze, - Harry obiecuje a jego oczy stają się czarne, kiedy Louis ledwo zauważalnie rozchyla swoje uda. Szatyn jęczy chwilę na komentarz Harry'ego, kiwając głową jakby był w transie. Wygląda na to, że chce tego tak bardzo, jak Harry.

Harry mamrocze delikatne słowa zachęcające, kiedy nawilża uda Louisa lubrykantem. Poświęca na to chwilę, delikatnie ściskając je w górę i w dół, od czasu do czasu nachylając się, żeby je ugryźć. Oddech Louisa staje się cięższy i cięższy, kiedy Harry go nawilża i w końcu łapie nadgarstek Harry'ego swoją drobną dłonią, jęcząc - Przestań.

Harry automatycznie robi to, o co szatyn prosi, odsuwając dłonie. - W porządku, skarbie? Zraniłem cię?

Louis kiwa głową, wyglądając na zakłopotanego. - Nie! Nie... tylko. Kurwa, zrób to już, - błaga z szeroko otwartymi, zamglonymi oczami. Nie może już się doczekać aż poczuje kutasa Harry'ego wsuwającego się pomiędzy jego uda (nie ważne, jak grube i damskie są).

Harry obciąga swojego penisa (powoli, już i tak jest wystarczająco blisko) i składa rozstawione uda Louisa. - Sciśnij dla mnie ciasno swoje uda, skarbie, dobrze? Możesz to dla mnie zrobić, możesz być moim grzecznym chłopcem?

Louis robi to, co mówi mu Harry, jęcząc przez chwilę na słowa swojego chłopaka. - Kurwa, mogę być twoim grzecznym chłopcem. O-Obiecuję, - udaje mu się wyjąkać.

Harry dławi się powietrzem (chociaż później to wyprze), kiedy przysuwa się do nawilżonych, opalonych ud Louisa. Zatrzymuje się, próbując myśleć wystarczająco trzeźwo, żeby podziękować Bogu, który sprawił, że może to robić z Louisem. - Cholera, Lou. Kurwa.

\- Czy to, um, dobre uczucie? - Louis pyta niepewnie kilka chwil później, jego oczy są zamknięte od uczucia twardego penisa Harry'ego pomiędzy jego nogami. Ściska swoje uda nawet ciaśniej, chcąc, żeby jego chłopak czuł się niesamowicie.

\- Och mój Boże, Louis, - Harry jęczy, kiedy Louis zacieśnia nacisk na jego kutasa. Przyspiesza pchnięcia a jego biodra drżą od tego uczucia. - Czuję się, jakby był w pieprzonym niebie. Twoje uda są kurewsko idealne. Mogę chcieć robić to cały czas, - jęczy.

Louis owija swoją drżącą dłoń wokół swojego niemożliwie twardego penisa, próbując dać sobie trochę ulgi. Przez kilka kolejnych minut jedynymi dźwiękami w pokoju są odgłosy dławienia się powietrzem i jęki obu chłopaków a łóżko zaczyna skrzypieć, kiedy Harry zaczyna pieprzyć uda Louisa nawet mocniej. Louis wie, że kiedy skończą, jego uda będą mieszanką czerwieni, wrażliwej skóry i wyschniętej spermy. Obciąga swojego penisa jeszcze szybciej na tą myśl.

\- B-Blisko, Lou. Kurwa, - Harry mówi, próbując się trochę uspokoić, żeby przedłużyć to doznanie, ale ostatecznie nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Uda Louisa są po prostu zbyt dobre, myśli. Nigdy nie może się przy nich kontrolować.

Louis też jest blisko, uczucie jego własnej dłoni wokół jego kutasa pomieszane z uczuciem ogromnego penisa Harry'ego niszczącego jego uda zdaje się być dla niego zbyt dużym ciężarem. Trochę zbyt dobrym ciężarem. (Ale robiłby to godzinami, gdyby mógł). Używa ostatniej resztki siły, jaka mu została, żeby zacisnąć swoje uda nawet bardziej i to trochę boli, ale on to kurewsko kocha.

Harry widocznie też to kocha, bo nagle wszystko w jego podbrzuszu się zaciska a jego głowa odchyla się do tyłu i, kurwa. Dochodzi mocno. Dochodzi na wewnętrzne strony ud Louisa i to uczucie sprawia, że Louis także dochodzi.

\- Och kurwa... kurwa, - Harry wzdycha, po tym jak udaje mu się złapać oddech. Myśli, że nigdy wcześniej nie doszedł tak mocno jak teraz, nawet nie tej nocy, kiedy spędził całą noc pieprząc usta Louisa (a ta noc była niesamowita).

Louis przełyka, kiwając głową. - Tak... kurwa. - Naprawdę nie może teraz myśleć trzeźwo. Jego myśli są pogmatwane a słowa, który wychodzą z jego ust są powolne i gładkie, jak miód. Kompletnie zaufał Harry'emu ze swoim ciałem i definitywnie mu się to opłaciło.

~

Krótką chwilę później, po tym jak Harry wyczyścił siebie i Louisa (który wciąż nie był w stanie zrobić nic poza wzdychaniem, uśmiechaniem się i skomleniem, kiedy jego uda były czyszczone), oboje leżą w łóżku. Mają nowe, świeże pościele i są ściśnieci razem pod wielką kołdrą. Harry jest dużą łyżeczką, bo Louis zawsze kocha, kiedy przytulają się po intymnych rzeczach a Harry jest zawsze skłonny, żeby się dostosować.

\- Kocham cię, Lou. A twoje uda... Są naprawdę idealne, skarbie, - Harry szepcze w szyję Louisa, jakby to był sekret tylko dla ich uszu.

\- Też cię kocham, kochanie. - I Louis, po raz pierwszy od zawsze, wierzy, że jego uda nie są jakimś niefortunnym błędem, który popełnił Bóg. Czuje się piękny i kochany, i zasypia z miękkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

_______________

* Chodzi o to, że Louis siedzi w szafie. W angielskim mówi się, że ktoś wychodzi z szafy, czyli się ujawnia, ujawnia, że jest homoseksualistą.


End file.
